ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Dweeb, I Presume
In Doctor Dweeb, I Presume, when Janine goes to the local hospital, Slimer accompanies her, but Professor Dweeb is intent on capturing the green ghost.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 43. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Head Nurse Slimer Janine Melnitz Professor Dweeb Elizabeth Equipment Dweeb's Van Ghost Detector Ghost Trap (Dweeb's) Remote Controlled Food Cart Locations Metropolitan Hospital Plot In the waiting room of the Metropolitan Hospital, the Head Nurse summoned Janine but mispronounced her last name. Janine corrected her but she didn't care. Janine told Slimer to wait, her check up shouldn't take too long. Slimer flipped through an issue of Ghost Stories and shrieked at every turn. The nurse repeatedly told him to be quiet. Slimer threw down the magazine and cracked his knuckles. The nurse told him to be quiet again. Professor Dweeb pulled up to the hospital when a new detection device, the Ghost Detector. As they entered the hospital, Slimer wandered off in search of food. Dweeb's device turned into a clamp with sharp teeth and grabbed the chair Slimer sat in. Not pleased with the noise, the nurse tossed Dweeb back into his van. As Slimer dined on a dish, a patient found Slimer and was reminded of how bad hospital food was getting. He tossed the dish and Slimer out of his room. After he blew a razz berry at the patient, Slimer found himself in the maternity ward. He soothed the crying babies with a lullaby. Meanwhile, Dweeb sneaked into the hospital disguised as a doctor. The Head Nurse arrived for feeding time, prompting Slimer to disguise himself as a baby. When the nurse's back was turned, Slimer took a bunch of bottles and belched. The nurse chalked it up to working too much and left. As Slimer turned a corner, he bumped into Dweeb. Dweeb pretended to give him a physical examination. Dweeb readied a Ghost Trap from Elizabeth but it snapped on his hand instead. Dweeb ran off into a room and screamed in agony. He sent out his remote controlled food cart to trap Slimer once and for all. Before Slimer could check it out, the Head Nurse found it. Mistaking the nurse for Slimer, Dweeb triggered the trap. The cart returned to Dweeb and he soon realized his big mistake. The nurse stomped on the remote control and the cart roared into action. It carried Dweeb and Elizabeth off into a laundry chute. Slimer returned to the waiting room just in time and left the hospital with Janine. Professor Dweeb declared science would ultimately prevail but Elizabeth bit his left hand. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 1, 1988 and August 29, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Doctor Dweeb, I Presume" (1988). *Cree Summer recorded alone on August 29, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Doctor Dweeb, I Presume" (1988). *Cree Summer voices the Head Nurse, later revealed to be named Mrs. Stone.Spook Central Doctor Dweeb, I Presume" *In the 5/10/88 revised script: **Slimer and Janine were in the waiting room with a whole family with the hiccups hopping up and down unevenly and an injured football player with a football crammed up his mouth. Marino, Tony (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Five Disc Two, "Doctor Dweeb, I Presume" Script p. 2. CPT Holdings, Inc. **Slimer noticed a similarity between the Head Nurse and the monster on the cover of the Ghost Stories magazine he read then hide in a flower pot. Marino, Tony (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Five Disc Two, "Doctor Dweeb, I Presume" Script p. 2. CPT Holdings, Inc. **A different, kinder nurse administered milk bottles to the babies. Marino, Tony (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Five Disc Two, "Doctor Dweeb, I Presume" Script p. 10. CPT Holdings, Inc. Animation Errors *When Slimer takes all the bottles, the nurse is standing in front of the cart. But when she says, "Oh my!", she is standing behind it. *The color of the hallway changes constantly. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps DoctorDweebIPresume01.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume02.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume03.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume04.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume05.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume06.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume07.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume08.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume09.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume10.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume11.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume12.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume13.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume14.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume15.jpg DoctorDweebIPresume16.jpg Collages and Edits MetropolitanHospitalinDoctorDweebIPresumeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MetropolitanHospitalinDoctorDweebIPresumeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MetropolitanHospitalinDoctorDweebIPresumeepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 Category:S! Episode